Devices with a touch user interface typically have a limited number of gestures that can be used to interact with a device. Often, the touch gestures are limited to a press or touch, a long press/touch, a swipe and press while swiping. This limited number of gestures are usually put together to allow users to interact with the touch device and/or applications on the device.
It is within this context that the present embodiments arise.